


The Music from the Wood

by teddybearcello



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Centaurs, Dragon Riders, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Other, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Trolls, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearcello/pseuds/teddybearcello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the forest hidden is the magical golden cello that is responsible for weaving the fabric of the universe, however it has been lost and now the descendents of the holders of the cello must find it. Follow Dean the nymph and Castel the centaurion on their journey of discovery and adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. woods and water

**Author's Note:**

> all that we see is not all that there is. but you know that!! this is a work in progress and I wont have much time to get together with my coauthor so I apologize in advance for the waiting periods. and sorry for any gory or dirtiness if you're uncomfortable. this is also a spur of the moment story so i'm makin' up as I go along :) feel free to go crazy with your own writing!! Our new ships are gonna happen and YOU THE READER ARE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE IT CATCH ON!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!

                                The warmth of the noon sun beat upon Castiel's lean blue grey coat. His black tail whipped across his flank in the cool spring wind.  Standing atop of the rolling green  hill, he looks out above the forest below. A deep breath fills him and the delicious smell of moor grass enters his nose as well as other smaller scents like that of birds, trees, and other animals but none are the one he searches for. His bare chest is toned and tight with tension, his crystal blue eyes scan the area desperately.  Stamping his hoof in frustration he sends a large flock of birds crying into the air. He runs his hands through his unruly black hair. flaring his nostrils, he grunts as he hears a deep growl from behind him.

_(Don't be so frustrated Cas. You know he'll come back and if he doesn't... Well you know what you've gotten yourself into by being with a Nymph. bleh)_

Turning around he sees the humongous, rusty brown, wolf laboring towards him, long smooth fur, ears pricked in a cocky sort of way, deep, swirling gold-brown eyes glitter with mischief. He opens his jaws playfully and his long pink tongue lolls out,

_(Gabriel.... ? )_

As he steps forward each step he takes his form begins to change. His long snout turns blunt, his hind quarters define and his body elongates into the powerful sculpted form of a coffee colored stallion. His rippling brown body fades into the tout pale stomach and chest of a man. Laughing, he  clops over to Castiel, shaking his head. "You know little brother? You really should learn how Fayze. You could turn into a bird or a dragon or a m-" "Just Shut up Gabe." Castiel snaps cutting him off mid sentence. "Sorry. What have you found?" smoothing his hair out with his hands, Gabe pauses, dropping his arm he straitens up and looks hard at Cas. Gabriel's smile is gone and in it is the cold unreadable expression of a warrior.  His thick maroon tail is tossed in the wind and the air is tight. Castiel shifts in slight momentary shock at the fierce look of Gabriel, the Winged Warrior.  Letting out a quick snort, Gabriel's body stiffens. "Brother, I don't think you'll want to hear this. but...

  


	2. Sun on the Flowers

                                                      Sam Winchester's steps crunched as he walked in through the crisp wood. The woods were always stunning this early in the morning and the morning fog was just rolling off the nearby water. The smell of dew, wet rosewood and oak filled his nose made him pause. Standing straight, he took a deep satisfying breath and felt filled with the air. Like the very life of the forest coursed through his veins and strengthened him. He and his brother Dean lived in these woods ever sense Sam could remember and it was his home. He had healed Dean and in more ways than one, Dean had healed him. As a mortal man in a immortal world his gift has been cherished as a blessing from above.

                                                         He opens his eyes as the air before him begins to swirl. picking up leaves and flowers and earth it begins to take the shape of a man. The figure was becoming more and more clear as a tall lean teal colored man appears. His chest and torso are bare, his flesh covered in dark blue, green, and teal flower petals. from his long elegant hands fall deep blue petals and the sweet smell of nectar surrounds him. His thick royal blue hair on his head sweeps to the left in the wind, lightly covering his swirling deep green eyes. he smiles a cocky grin that reaches up to his dark curved ears as he steps toward Sam,

"Dean!!" Sam shouts joyfully stepping forward into the warm embrace of his brother.

"Sammy!! Where have you been? I looked for you at the cave but you were gone and I got worried." Sam steps back as deans face turns dark with concern.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Its just..." Dean paused and ran his fingers angrily through his hair, "I can't lose you again and the wolves have been out. And... the centaurs have been telling of some.... rebellion. Some member among the herd is plotting to destroy them... I just don't know!!" Dean let out a frustrated growl. "It may be nothing little brother but you are nothing but a fly to every single creature in this forest and I can not lose you!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and spoke feverishly, "Do you understand Sammy?"

"Dude dean, listen you're not gonna lose me! I'm right here and I can totally take care of myself. Now get your nymph ass out of here and go help a tree or something." Sam grinned and punched Dean's arm playfully.

"Alright. but Sam, stay away from those centaurs. You do not want to get caught up in their business." Nodding towards Sam, then vanishing into the air with the breeze, Dean was gone.

                                                                                   from the wind following Dean, Sam swore he heard the mournful sound of a cello.

 

The heavy clopping of what must be a gargantuan stallion startled Sam out of his day dream. In between the large oaks and birches Sam could barely make out the body of an sleek steel-grey centaur. The centaur whipped past the tree near Sam and the rush of wind almost knocked him off his feet. a second centaur this time a female one who had a blood red coat, whipped past Sam just as the grey one had and wheeled violently around wielding a long deadly looking silver blade. As the gray centaur thrust it at the mare she reared up with a terrible scream as blood flew from her ribs, staining the ground. The stallion pounded the earth with such force Sam was momentarily knocked to the ground.

                                                                            Covered in dirt and helpless on the forest floor, the next thing Sam heard was the blood stopping scream of a stallion in deadly pain. Forcing himself to his feet Sam clumsily stood up. It took a moment for him to get his barrings and have the wave of vertigo and nausea pass. The only thing Sam knew for sure was that he had to find the wounded centaur and help him. Following the torn earth, fallen trees and blood Sam found the blue-steel stallion lying in a pool of his own blood and dirt. Sam cautiously moved to see the wonderfully sculpted body of the centaur. kneeling before the beautiful creature he was faced with a pair of fierce ice blue eyes as the struggling creature breathed out two words, "Lillith.... -meta-..tron." before he passed out on the hard ground of the forest.

                                                                         The beautiful sound of a hidden cello played, its minor chords turning into a heavenly sound of major and minor chords in perfect harmony. A deep, rich, resonating sound reverberated throughout the entire forest filling the wood, the air, the leaves, and all creatures with vibrations so deep the very clouds seemed to gather for closer to hear. The song was one of love almost found; a searching love song, the ending of a weeping tune that left the air full of love. Sam paused from his work in the cave to listen to the thick rich sound of the golden cello in the air.

 

 

A rush of warm nectar scented the air in the cave as Sam, weak, sweating, panting, and shaking kneeled next to a steel grey centaur on the floor of the cave that Dean and Sam currently lived in. The beautiful creature lay, ribs heaving but breathing steadily. Without looking at him, panting Sam said,

"Dean... do... do not be mad at me.... o-..kay? He...h...he was in the middle.... of the forest bloodied broken... and... and I... I HAD to help him. Do you... understand?"

Dean gazed at the perfect features of the creature that lay before him. The sculpted and defined arms, tone, lean back, and the luscious thick, coal-black hair. Dean had the strange urge to reach and run  his fingers through it. blinking and stepping back, Dean was shocked by his reaction and he motioned for Sam to look as the centaur slowly  opened his sparkling, mysterious blue eyes and as he looked at Dean it seemed as though he looked into his soul. kneeling closer Dean he spoke,

_"you... you possess something... something deep.-"_

 Dean was startled when Sam spoke saying,

"See Dean he and his people would never cause destruction or anything."

"S...Sam.... I understand.... just... the centaurs.... they're at war. A full on Destruction of the world war or something. Brother this creature is a warrior bred for battle-"

At that moment the centaur bolt upright kneeling his forelegs beneath him. He stood towering before them.

"My name is Castiel," he said in a deep melodic resonating voice, " Something very dear to my people the very safety of this forest and possibly the fate of the cosmoses, has been stolen from me. It would seem as though you," staring straight at Dean, "Have the ability to find it and retrieve it..." 


	3. Where Does the Music Come From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry about the grammer but i think youve noticed by now please try not to pay attention to it!! thankyou for reading you are great and lexie ur the best I love you and thankyou so much!! posting this in multiple parts. if you have read the wind through the key whole and the wrinkle in time books i'm sure you will see a connection that's because I put it in there... lol also because it is soooooo true!!!! thank you for reading!!!!!

 

As Castiel and Dean stared into each others eyes, the feeling between them was almost as powerful and prominent as the dark sounds of the hidden cello. Dean's heart began to race as Castiel's crystal blue eyes stared at him. His eyes were a shade of blue that Dean had never seen before they were unlike any water he had ever seen. They were fluid and were a stark contrast to his jet black hair, which flowed across his head in a graceful beautiful sweep. Dean was shocked and slightly scared at his reaction to Castiel's gorgeous, perfect body. his sculpted muscles rippled all along the human chest and stomach as well along his powerful stallion. Dean's eyes drifted to Cas's coral lips, his mouth watered when the thought of kissing those lips raced across his mind. The subtle curve of them, the gentle slope, the way they were slightly parted all caused Deans body to warm subconsciously. Castiel's mind touched Dean and his cheeks reddened slightly as he, unnoticed, heard and felt Deans hidden desire and emotions. Cas, too was unprepared and startled to feel the same as Dean did. His hind quarters tightened as he noticed for the first time since Deans appearance, that his eyes were the beautiful green of mid summer grass. They sparkled and twinkled with a light he had never seen in a creature. Everything about him Cas enjoyed. The way his ears pointed was the cutest thing and Cas found himself thinking about his hair and the golden tint it had reminded Cas of summer sun and warmed his racing thundering heart. His chest and legs were powerful but lean and his shape was beautiful. Cas was breathless. As Sam sat on the ground below the Centaur staring at his brother he felt the heat between them and knew without words that Castiel was one for Dean. Castiel stepped towards Dean, and as he reached toward him with both his body and his mind,

_(Dean?)_

Dean stepped back in shock

_(!!!!-)_

Castiel tried to sooth Dean, because after all this had to be his first connection of this magnitude, emotionally and mentally . Castiel felt a strong emotion from Dean. He tried again, smoother,

_(Do not be afraid it's me.... Castiel)_

_(O MY GOD CENTAUR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY HEAD????!!!!)_

Shocked Castiel pulled his hand back and let it drop. He had felt a slight... longing?... apprehension... embarrassment.... all emitting from dean.

Castiel shuffled his hooves sending dirt clouds up towards Sam

"Cas...-"

All of a sudden a long held low A3 note sounded through the air from a hidden cello and for a split second Dean gasps and then EXPLODES in flowers. Low popping sounds are heard before Sam and Cas are both smacked in the face with sweet smelling flower petals of all colors. As Castiel looks around it is clear that Dean is gone.

In the absence of Dean the cave feels empty to Cas. The bittersweet tune still ringing in his ears and it take him a moment process that dean is really gone. When he does come to his senses he steps hesitantly forward to when dean previously was, Cas shakes off some blue colored flowers. He didn't even hear that Sam was speaking to him. "Yo horse warrior dude... Castiel?? Whats up?? do you like... like-like... my brother??" turning to face Sam, Castiel paused looking slightly confused. cocking his head to the side, " I do not know what you mean by that." chuckling to himself, Sam shakes his head and says, "Come over her and let me finish that leg of yours." wincing as he kneels down he notices that he does indeed have an open bleeding wound. "Soooo Castiel-" Sam starts but is interrupted, " I'd like to thank you for helping me.... But can you tell me what happened to dean? How was he able to do such a thing? I've seen water nymphs and fyre but none are able to do that." Sam paused for a moment thinking to himself looked at cas with a distant glance. Looking back to his work, he stated simply, "Dean is... special." smiling, Cas glanced at Sam and said in a far off voice, "Yes, I know." Sam said with an earnest tone, "So Castiel, what is going on in the centaur world that one of your own, as I've gathered stabbed you out of malice?" a long pause emanated before Castiel managed to have the courage to tell the human about his world. finally, Cas slowly poured out the story. Sam could not grasp much of what Cas talked about, the concepts he told of were so vast and deep, " In short, the world in made up of fabric. not like cloth but matter. This matter was created when Existence was no more than Light and Dark Dancing perfectly and beautifully in Musical harmony. This music makes up the universe and when new creations were beginning , some creations besides the dark and light were granted the power to see, hear, and play this music. The music of life. Some can even travel through it. What has happened is that many many generations ago one centaurion , a centaur that can shape shift, was given a cello. He gave it to his lover a nature or flower nymph and she hid it so none could use its omnipotent power. The the Sacred Cello, runs in the blood of the chosen, she was chosen and so was my ancestor. however as you know people become jealous of power and the descendants of several centaurs decided to try to find the cello and use its power. That's basically what is happening right now." neither noticed that Sam had stopped healing, sitting on his heels his face was creased in concentration. Sam softly said, "who would do such a thing?" reluctantly Castiel answered, "Lillith and Metatron." Castiel paused to stop the tears forming in his eyes,

"My brother whom I loved."

Sam Stared,"That sucks and all but I don't see how we have anything to do with it.... You said something about Dean helping you?" Sam tied the rap in a knot and stated, "There you go as good as new!" standing on his hind-legs and getting his forelegs underneath him, Castiel tried putting weight on his previously injured leg. with a look of surprise Cas stepped forward and with a bow stated, "thank you and you and Dean are involved because I believe that Dean is a very distant descendant of that nymph. I don't know exactly but all I know is that from him I can hear... something and... I feel..."

_(feel deeply, oh so deeply.)_

"I can sense the Sacred music about him... he can help us take them down." as these words came forth a deep hum of a cello sounded. The warm rich tone made Cas and Sam feel light and joyful. Then a quick sharp jerk of a note and more rich tones faded into silence.

 

                                       Splashing colors and spraying water, all Dean sees is a flash of red among the stark blue of the water and BAM! shes there and hits him before he can even think to react..... again... "Anna you stupid water nymph!!!! for like the millionth time I said stop. I'm fine with splashing not with hitting me with a wall of water!" "iiiiiiiiffffff you cant handle the water get out of the salt.... oops said that wrong..." She smiled a devilish grin at Dean. "It doesnt matter..." "Daawwwwww thanks Deanie wiennie!!!" Anna, in Deans opinion, has the most annoying high pitched voice ever. It is nasally, and throaty, and it makes him want to throw up when she rubs herself on him like she did just now. she pretended to swoon and Dean caught her, but this time as she started to talk and lean closer, the deep dark vibrating low A3 note sounded. The note was felt throughout the air and through their very blood. When POOF!! Dean exploded into thousands of black flower petals. they smack and bite at Anna as she falls over the rocks and back into the water.

 

                                          Sam ran his fingers along the flanks of the dark chocolate colored stallion named Gabriel. He recently had galloped from the heard to the cave to talk to Cas.  He spoke in a rich sultry soothing way that made Sam want to curl up in his arms. But that unsettling thought was forced out when he realised that in the distance, partially hidden by the thick trees, was a large ash colored wolf. Though details weren't clear, this creature clearly had red eyes. however it didn't look like a threat. He could hear other wolves however he couldn't see them. Gabriel and Sam had talked for what seemed like hours. Sam had learned a great deal and felt extremely happy with Gabe.

"Gabriel"

"yeeeees Sammy?"

"who are those wolves in the woods?"

"them?" Gabe said chuckling "That's Derek's pack. They kind of ally themselves with us..... there's also a tale... though who knows if its true... about a fox."

"...There are lots of foxes Gabe...."

"I know that! There is this one fox spirit... kind o' a dick... Though hes super hot...." smiling at Sam, Gabe laughs "They call him Void. Though for some reason Derek keeps calling him Stiles....... but did you know that that might not even be his real his name?!"

"wow ok...... but why are you mentioning this?"

"'cuz' this is the matter that I came to talk to Castiel about."

 As Sam opened his mouth to say more.... POOF! The smell of flowers and cellos hum of a low A3 as a momentary vacuum happens before Dean is sitting beside him. His hair is standing on end for a moment before it settles back down. He looks pissed and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Anna?" humphing Dean angrily asked where Cas was. Noticing Gabe for the first time he started to scream "WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER CENTAUR IN THIS CAVE?!?!!?!?!"  "Centaurion" Sam  mumbled. Gabe giggled and gave Sam a light hug and whispered in his ear something about tonight and go easy on him. " Alright, alright I will. Gabe you better go before he shoots you. " laughing the Centaurion galloped and swiftly shifted into a larger golden wolf. "What. The. Hell." dean stormed. As Castiel walked into the room Dean formed an apple from his finger and angrily bit into it. "You know that when you eat an apple like that it just makes you look like a douche bag?" Sam said giggling "shut up Sam." dean humphed. Castiel stood and watched, jaw Slacked as dean bit into the apple. "How ... how in the name of the music did you do that Dean?" Dean looked momentarily confused then glanced at where Castiel was looking. "Oh the apple? I... I don't know. I want an apple it just kinda gets there. like this!" Dean says as he makes another one and tosses it to Sam who immediately throws it out the cave, "Gross man don't throw your apples at me! I'll break out with something and die!" laughing Dean looks at Cas who is admiring him from afar. " I... I love apples... may... I have one?" Cas spoke timidly and stepped forward. "Are ya sure Cas?" "Yes of course!" laughing dean forms another crisp apple in the palm of his hand and tosses at Castiel who snatches it out of the air. The moment it touches his lips Castiel it lost. The delicious liquid dances and sings in his mouth it rolls down his throat like nothing he's ever felt before. His body quakes at the sheer pleasure of the sensation and taste. His arousal is hot and heavy and no longer able to control himself Castiel cries out. in the same moment Dean rushes to his side touching him and sending his body up in flames for a moment Castiel does not realize that his climax has ended as he lies panting on the cave floor. He looks at Dean staring at him from above his green eyes sparkling with his hilarity.

 _(dean... that... that... was... delicious.... but will you help me?_  )

_(help you with what...?)_

_(Your music is needed again...)_

Deans eyes go wide as he notices Cas staring for the first time. a low A3 rings "AWWW SHIT!!" yells Sam as he ducks in the fetal position.  POOF! Flowers, dozens of rainbow flowers... and a bright red crisp juicy apple.... and Dean is gone.     


	4. Love. A Dream. War. A Reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we are going to finaly see Void!stiles!! if any of you are teen wolfers better hope you like Sterek! woot woot!!

                           The music lifted them up higher and higher as their bodies intertwined. The chords elongated crescendo louder and louder as Castiel came. Dean gently slowed and paused. Glancing up towards Cas's beautiful face, Dean leans in close and kisses him slowly. running his fingers threw his long black hair he leans in opening his mouth letting Cas in and moaned as their tongues danced in perfect harmony. he ran his tongue along Cas's neck setting a line of kisses on his chest, down his stomach, and onto his hip bone. he paused winking at Cas who smiled and leaned his head back as dean licked and teased at his penis. his mouth gently covered the tip and castile whimpered and moaned as deans tonge played across it. Cas grabbed Dean's hair as he brought the entirety of his arousal into his mouth. Dean clenched and grabbed Castiel's lean hard legs as he swallowed and tonged Cas The Cello was everywhere, Dean was everywhere, Cas was everything in this moment and the notes rang sweet and clear. The tone of the notes vibrated in their very souls. Cas cried out as he came yet again. gripping deans hair he threw is head back and biting his lip he growled and moaned. Pulling up to grin at Castiel, Dean sat on his haunches and as he did Cas lifted his head up and with a fierce growl pushed dean on to his back kissed him passionately. They kissed for what seemed like forever but yet is wasn't enough. Cas liked Dean jaw, and nibbled on his ear. kissing farther down towards his navel Dean laughed out loud and the ringing note of the cello makes Cas want to weep. And as he takes dean into his mouth making dean scream with pleasure the hum and vibrations are too much and Dean breaks with

                            "Dude wake up." Sam stands over Cas holding a bundle of black leaves. Gasping and panting Cas jerks awake. Curiously glancing at the leaves in Sam's hand he asks what they are. laughing Sam throws them at him "rub it on" he states simply, "rub it on it'll help." Cas's face furrows in confusion but as he glances down embarrassed to see exactly what Sam is talking about. laughing and walking to the entrance of the cave Sam yells back, "Common ponyboy we got to gathering to do!" As they walk in the forest Cas askes exactly what they are gathering. "Well I used all my shit on you, so need to get more herbs and leaves. We will need to get... yellow farie flowers for pain, uhhh...I need blue worm shrooms and seven sharp nelson noslen prahs nevets petals. Do you know where we could find those? You are an animal of  these woods..." laughing merrily Cas says, "Yes as a matter of fact I do. but we'll have to walk a ways.... Is that alright?" grinning Sam walked forward "Lets giddy up and go!"

                           Walking for what felt like and hour in compleat silence Sam finaly says, " Okay Cas so you know those apples that Dean makes? well they are a part of Dean if... if ya know what I mean.... and you don't want to eat them except under specific special cercumstances. Do you know what I mean?" dumbfounded Castiel stared at Sam and mumbled, "I do not believe I do." "those apples are... a part of Dean if you know what I mean." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows. "no I don't." " well.... how do I word this? ah! its-"  just as Sam was about to explain Cas grabbed him in his arms as a gargantuan chocolate coloured Centurion blazed past them.

_(CASTIEL! YOU MUST GET TO THE HERD NOW!! METATRON AND LILLITH-)_

                            "Sam!" Gabriel said soothingly. "Come here!" he said grabbing Sam, "Dude Gabe! Put me down!" Sam hollered at Gabe who held him at least 5 feet in the air. "Daww Sammie!! bu-" "GABE!!" burst Castiel before regaining his composer"  "You came here for a reason?" scowling Gabe placed Sam gently on his feet. "Yes we must go, now." Grabbing Sam by the flimsy material that covered him and tossing him on his back Gabe yelled back at Sam, "Hold on to my waist.... try your hardest to not get too frisky.... just yet. I have to run and can't very well with.... well you know." winking and grinning over his shoulder, Sam grumbled and held on tight as Gabriel and Castiel both raced towards a large hill in the skyline.

 

                               Dean was inside the earth, a caven of wood. His green bioluminescence allows him to see a few feet infrontof him. A warm golden glow eminatesfrom a corner of the caven. And object stits there. He doesnt know what it is, or where he even is exactly but its as if he'' known the whole time. Walking towards he object the glow get stronger until it is so terribly bright that Dean cannot look at it to see its shape. The gentle soothing melody of a cello sounds everywhere. It surrounds  Dean a penetrates his very bones, he falls to his knees with the powerful sound of a crescendo. He bows his head as the glow brows brighter and brighter till his very mind hurts with the light and sound. The glow dims slightly and Dean can sit in a kneel. The music decrescendos ever so slightly and the ringing high tunes melt into rich deep vibrations. The dips and swoons hypnotis Dean and he does not relies that the light is gone and the notes have melted into a humming A3. As Dean opens his eyes at  the sight before him, he stands and taking a hesitant step back shrieks his own inverted low S chord and poofs away in a burst of black ash.

 

As they emerged thundering onto an open grass plain, Sam is shocked to see chaos before him. Centaurs, wolves, and ginormous birds shriek about. Behond the Screaming and fighting they can see on top of the hill staring down upon them a startling white centaur. His close cut black hair and the red and gold spear that appeared to Sam to be at least six feet tall, held close at his side. All gave the creature a sharp look. he stared from atop the hill above them and it felt as though he looked through the souls of everyone. Gabe thundered beyond where castiel had stopped. He swung his flanks around to face Cas, grinning slyly he gestured towards the white centaur.

"And on our left we have the wild and rare Metatron! Valiant and brave to come out of his studies to terrorize the herd!" sighing Castiel shook his head. sam was terraffied to see the white stallion galloping towards them. he came to a halt just before he crashed into Gabe. He smiled down at them with an offsettingly pleasant smile. He bowed his head at Castiel and turned to face Gabe.

"Good evening stallions!" He said in a cheery voice. "So nice of you two to join us. I know its a little much to ask but do either of you happen to... ummm.. have brought a certain instrument? I seem to be missing a cello for my orchestra."

snorting Gabe stamped " What the crap does that even mean? What are you the conductor of the universes music?" fliking his tail Sam cringed almost falling off as it hit his eye. Gabe grumbled in respons. Grinning and crossing his arms metatron said " That is exactly what im planning!! wow! you know Gabe sometimes, granted not very often, but sometimes you get these random moments of extreme intelligence."

rolling his eyes he looked to Castiel, who took a deep breath and calmly asked, "ok Metatron what are you planning?"

"Exactly what I said. Lillith and I are going to get the cello and conduct because for what ever reason its a cello and not a violin and frankly the violin and its players are the greatest people in the world. but, alast, its a cello. And I need in my very close friend and subordinate. And as your superior I command you to give it to me, as your friend I advise it."  Sam turned to see Castiel frozen stone faced.

Gabe laughed and shook his hair out. " ooo your above him in the chain of command that means sooo much!! ha! this is bullshit Cas." turning he steped back in shock of Castiels reaction. "Man? Castiel? Whats goin on?" Gabe's eyes widened. "you're not really going to follow this wack-oh are you?" Castiel blinked at Gabe as he turned to face Sam upon Gabe's back.

"No" he said after a heart stoppingly long pause. "No I've already been able to make my own decesions for a long time now meta. and I will continute to see for myself what is right and wrong." Metatron bowed his head as a fiery red mare came thundering up.

"Awwww shit here we go Castiel!" Metatron said as he stepped back

Screaming and slashing at Cas, Lillith reared onto her hind legs kicking as she did so. Gabe turned as metatron cantered towards him pulling out a silver knife a thrusting at him,Gabe pulling back and avoiding it with ease.

"Hold on Sam!!"

"What the fuck Gabe?!?!? What else am I gonna do!"

Castiel pulled his own double edged sword only to have it swipped away quckly by an unseen bird. Quickly Lillith slashed again cutting it close, just the advantage and mistake Cas needed. He grabbed the hilt dragging Lillith towards him. gaping as Lillith punched him with unnatural strength, Castiel instinctively lashed out with his hind legs hitting home. Castiel, Gabe, and Sam all heard the satisfying cruch of the shattering bone. as Lillith screamed a blood chilling, ear piercing cry of pure agony she reared up. Falling to her broken knees, Castiel walked a bit aways and picked up his sword. a large golden eagle stood by it and cawed at him charging and taking flight towards him. Before it could reach him however it fell to the ground bloodied and dying. Castiel trotted back over to Lilith. she thrust her self up limping away as Castiel sighed a sad sigh. he looked towards Gabe and Sam. Kicking up at Metatron he nicked his jaw. Metatron screamed as his head whipped around bleeding and screaming cursing as  he and Lilith spat and vanished away. "well that was fun and all but I'm done.... what do ya think guys?.....Cas...?..." Castiel whipped around to face Gabriel and Sam. With a sigh Castiel turned and without a word began to walk back to the cave that was now his home.


	5. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chap intoroduces void/stiles and the wolf pack.... itll also get a lil... spicy and funny.... :) enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou lexie for letting this go where itll go..... apples and kinks XD if you have been reading this this you might want to go back and reread because many thing have been edited and added in previous chapters thanks. ;)

As the blood ran through his fingers, it dripped onto the old wooden floor. basking in an unnatural golden glow in the roots of a vast tree, precariously named the Nemeton, he sighed and rolled his eyes

_awww fuck this_

As the small ferret squeaked and died with a crack. he stood, stretching and yawned. He wiped the blood off of his hands onto his bear chest and turned to face the ginormous,magical cello emitting the golden glow. he put his arms down and sighed.

"Derek I know you're there." he said as he turned slowly to face the large ash colored wolf with the red eyes standing under the arch of roots marking the hidden entrance to the inside of the great tree.

_Aww Stiles how did you know it was me?_

Derek's laughter rang throughout Void's mind making him smile.

_But really... why are you here?_

As much as Void loved the visits from his only friend it was the second time this week that Derek had shown

_I need to warn you of something..._

Derek's cheerful tone quickly dissipated, leaving a very sour looking wolf

_..._

_well?!?_

Stiles didn't have all day to humor his cuddle wolf. He had things to do!

Derek let out a low ruff, and scratched his paw on the wood. frustrated he was unable to come in and tackle him.

"Da fuck Derek? Why are you still a wolf come on in and party!? oh wait no one can come into this goddamn tree right now.... sucks to suck."

_Stiles! its important! Its about the centaur Metatron._

"Bitch calm down I already know hes coming to try and get me to work with him to find the cello. I'm totally gonna mess with him..."Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

Derek cocked his head to the side and scowled. void walked over to the big wolf and patted his head getting a low rumble in response. He ignored it and leaned on him.

"Babe this is going to be awesome."

Derek rolled his big red eyes and moaned

_ohhhh god this gonna be hell._

 

 *************

_METATRON IT FUCKING HURTS!!!!_

Lilith was screaming at the highest possible level and Metatron was about done with everything. Castiel didn't side with him so he now had to go to plan B; talk to Void. It wasn't ideal and it required a hefty spell, but if it helped him find the cello it was all worth it in the end.

_aww shut the fuck up you whinny bitch!!_

_CASTIEL JUST SHATTERED MY FUCKING LEGS!! I CAN'T WAAAALLK!!_

"You need to calm down Lilith" Metatron said as he reached behind a stone table.

The lighting was poor in the small cave the two were in but it was enough for Metatron to see by. he pulled a long wrap that was foreign to Lilith however when Metatron smoothed some ointment onto it and wrapped it around her leg the immense pain that was racking her body vanished. 

_thanks_

"you are welcome. now what to do next."

"what the hell aaaaarre we gonna do....."

"not much use for you now my dear... however I do have a plan."

"...what."

"Void."

".....NO!" Lilith gasped and snarled. "Why would you even think of not only summoning that thing but going as far as to trust it?! Its a fox spirit Meta! Foxes are tricksters!"

"no matter Lilith it is the last option. The spell is rather complicated and I will need a bit of your... blood..." grinning he grabbed a silver blade from his side and quickly slit Lilith's wrist over a bowl which Lilith had not seem earlier. as blood polled on the bottom meta released her wrist. Lilith gasped and clutched her arm

"there see that wasn't bad.... now you'll have to excuse me and.... step aside and let me work...." Metatron flicked his wrist and Lilith flew and crashed outside the lonesome cave.

 

*************************

 

 The smell of cinnamon and baking pie greeted Gabe, Cas, and Sam before the cave was even in sight. Their hunger gnawed at them and the Centaurians galloped ever more quickly.

As Sam slid off of Gabriel's back he noticed the pie tins on the small table in the cave. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the scraggly rough looking man,with what looked like dried blood on his chest and the darker skinned cleaner male talking with dean at the tables end. there were seven slices of apple pie around the table, steaming hot and looking delicious. The two centaurs stood still tense as the conversation grew silent. Dean straightened in his seat and grinned at Sam, standing He spread his arms

"GUYS!! come on in! Derek was just tellin' me bout you guy's little fun-time on the hill and Metas stupidity. I made some pie as an apology for just poofin' out on you guys...."

"It is ok dean."

"thank you Castiel. well guys come on have some pie!!"

                as the six gathered around the table Sam noticed there was one extra slice of pie. 

"hey!! dean."

"what do you want? HEEEEY!!!! EAT YOUR PIE BRO!!"

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCCCK!!!?!!?!? NO WAY I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR NASTY APPLES!!" there was a long pause as Sam took a moment to recover his composer.

"anyway... what's the other pie for?" dean and the two new people rolled their eyes and said at the same time

"Crowley" Cas snorted and Gabe burst out a bark of laughter and said

"reeeeeaaaaalllly Castiel??  Crowley as in crows, Crowley the ultra-"

Gabe's sentence was cut short as a rush of cold air smacked into them and they were bombarded with feathers and the screams of a million crows.

" hello boys! and how are we today?" a man appeared out of the dissipating crows. he was well dressed in a black suit and black tie.

"that was certainly a grand entrance Crowley."

"those are the only ones I make dean." a long awkward pause ensued as the two stared at each other.

"so what is the story? what are we going to do about these rouge centaurs and wolves and deer and every bloody creature in this damn forest?!"

a long pause ensued as Crowley resumed his air of control,

"so sorry ok tell me something."

"ohkaaaayyy..... now that we're in agreement on what we should talk about lets get to it." Derek said in a semi commanding voice, "what is the damage and what are we gonna to do next?" 

"well Metas a stupid ass butt whose gonna try and use this idiot to get The Cello. there is damage."

"hey Cas. don't know who you think you are but I could fuckin' kill you" stiles said looking at him from the top of his eyes.

"do you wolves... fox... thing... even have a plan? meta has gathered followers and when he figures out how to get that instrument he will have a large army. not just or centaurs he has gathered nymphs and even two centurions.  I don't know exactly what his strategy will be with out either Gabriel or I however he is trying to summon you. what will you do?"

"well I'm gonna mess with his head.  **we're** gonna mess with his head. figure out his plan and have some fun." 

"well I don't know if you have a plan Stiles" Derek said glancing at him sideways, "but you say you do. save us all...  and who knows! maybe it'll be fine. I don't pretend to know the future. however wither we mess with and distract meta tron in you're attempts-"

" **our attempts"**

"...our...attempts.. at learning what he plans bout... we must have priority one. figuring out how to quickly end his 'army' of idiots. this includes some wolves."

"what even is your plan void? like what are you... we... y'all... goin to do? when ever..."

Stiles broke out into a wide mischievous grin and chuckled at Sam who spoke.

"ohhh you guys are gonna love it!"

*****************

as Metatron  stood out in the sun his ribs heaved in and out in exhaustion. he had been chanting for what felt like and entire trip of the sun however he looked to see it had been less than a few hours. his flanks dripped sweat and his eyes had a red film. his mouth foamed and as he stumbled about he noticed that Lilith had gone he keeled down next to a thick tree next to the cave. he sat up and looked about. leaning back onto the tree he found that it felt like it had moved. about four trots to the right of where it was. he sighed

"not even the trees understand the attempts of a small person to restore order."

and began to chant. 

******************

 Stiles, Derek, and Sam set out towards the spot that Gabriel said held the cave Meta was calling void. and sure enough when they arrived, concealing themselves in the trees surrounding the area, they saw meta sweating and bleeding, murmuring chants in the grass.

"kind o' feel sorry for the guy stiles. if he hadn't killed wolves.... you know"

"but he did and we gota learn how he plans on using The Cello."

"what are we gonna do with him?"

"maybe we should just kill the guy." said a voice from behind them. they jumped back in unison and saw a tall dark hooded elven creature as he lowered his hood a familiar face appeared.

"ISSAC!!" Derek said with enthusiasm as he gave him a hug. Isaac lingered longer then stiles liked.

"Derek! how are you, you old dog!...." he gave stile a long glare "so a little bird, literally, told me that you two..."

"Isaac stop yo-"

"NO! no. its fine... I mean I still love you... and want you." he raked Derek's body with a hot look," but I see you've

 **"'moved on.'"**  

"yeah... that..." the long pause felt heavy

"WELL if life is done being awkward.... we are actually doing something and no.... we cannot kill him... yet..."

 He finished with a smile. The watched meta as he stood beneath the tree that stood close to him.

"question guys is that tree moving? is that a nymph?"

"I dooont know.... Is Castiel supposed to be hear Derek?"

"no... don't think so..."

"okay well im gonna go... you know.... like we planned." the grin on his face reached ear to ear giggling mischievously he shifted and darted to the tree. Derek rolled his eyes and Isaac asked what the plan was

"just... watch." he said shaking his head. they could see Stiles climb to the top of the branch and perch above Meta.

_holy! this guy reeks!!_

_"weeelll stiles he has been cutting things and straining himself for hours and so hes probably sweaty and bleeding..."_

_"... well that gross"_

_"guys.. void... the fuck are you doing?"_

_"watch!"_

he peered down at Meta. as Meta steadied himself on the tree he  shouted

" ** _dfhgdfhn aiv_**. void!!!! (COME TO ME VOID!!) laughing like a maniac, void swung down from the tree hanging upside down in front of Meta.

"you rang for my excellence?" he said Metatron jumped back and uttered a horsey scream and passed out.

*******

waking up to blackness and ropes around his legs chest and neck Metatron screamed, and struggled. he saw outside the darkness in the light of day out of the cave was Castiel. 

"What am I doing here?"

"Metatron this is where well be holding you for a bit till we can figure out what to do with you."

"What does that mean? You cant try me in court I haven't done anything."

As he struggled against the ropes Meta yelled in frustration the sound of wolf howls and maniacal laughter filled the air.

"You cant contain me. You see i knew you guys would come and try to trick me so i had a plan. I will get out. And someone just might die." Meta ended with sinister grin Castiel stepped back in horrid realization.

"CASTIEL!!" Gabriel thundered in a panicked look on his face. "Oh my god Castiel. Its dean. He's gone" 

"He... uh... probably just poofed somewhere.... cant you get a mental reading on him?"

"Ive tried!! Hes just.... gone"

Castiel's blood chilled as he slowly turned towards the hysterical Metatron emitting maniacal laughter

 

*****************

_"Stiles I'm mad at you for that, really mad. and don't you dare get that cello out!!!!"_

"BITCH!! I do what I want! You don't-

Voids words were cut short when Derek leaped and bit his leg taring what little clothing he had on, off.

Stiles paused for a moment

"really dude."

Derek dropped the cloth and shifted his paws.

"Dude if you really want to celebrate all you gota do is ask." Stiles smiled at the wolf staring at him impatiently.

Derek cocked his head and perked up.

_"stiles. you know-"_

_"shut up and come here!!"_

_"how if you're... human....ish...and I'm"-_

_"Derek don't be a sissy. Either you shift to human or I shift to fox. Your choice."_

_"..... Fine"_

_****************_  Stiles lay his bear back on the soft earth his breath coming short and labored. Derek shifted into a strong dark human, and strutted towards him with the confidence of a lion. His eyes held Void's with the heat of a dragon and as he got on his knees pressed his already hard length roughly against Stiles's leg. his moan was covered with Derek's wet hot kiss, pressing his mouth into Derek's breathing in his earthy scent. Stiles clutched Derek's back digging his nails in and arching his back bringing Derek closer nipping at his cheek and liking his sharp jaw bone his tongue was tickled with the hairs on his face. Derek chuckled and shook his head as he slowly bit Void's lower lip pulling at it.  he released it and looked into Stiles eyes. they were warm and playful and he loved them. he kissed along his jawbone and gently sucked at his Adams apple. he licked and kissed into his chest slowly stopping to suck and tease Void's taut nipple. as Derek bit down softly Stiles gasped at the pleasure

"dude.... are you just gonna stay there all night... or are you going to actually move? your killing me!!" Stiles said gasping and digging his fingers into his dark hair.

Derek laughed softly.

"well.... you asked for it..." he said smiling mischievously. Derek licked his way down Stiles clinched stomach to his hips. Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles arousal before him. chuckling to himself he bent down to take only the tip of Stile's into his mouth. Stiles's mind exploded in pleasure as he gasped and moaned while Derek liked and teased him ruthlessly. as  Derek took all of void into him liking and tonguing Stiles came quickly deep in Derek's mouth. Derek tasted Void's sweet arousal and felt it falling down his chin onto the forest floor. but as Stiles arched in back as he climaxed the smooth sweetness was replaced by coarse fur. Derek laughed as he sat up

"that's nice.... this always happens babe."

"weeeeeell..... its what you do to me bitch.... " Stiles said with a smile. "you wanna go all wolf on me?"

"oh brother..... naturally." Stiles rolled over and stood onto his paws, his tail lifted as Derek rubber his ears. stiles and Derek shifted at the same time Derek changing into the big ashy wolf Stiles and long pale human his black hair was messy and Derek licked his dirty hair gently. he placed his  large paws on voids chest shoved him violently onto the ground. stiles smiled and laughed as Derek nosed his face licking him and nipping at his hair keeping him pinned to the ground

_"you really should roll over."_

_"soooo are you gonna shift human or human ish ooooor are we gonna do it this way?"_ there was as smile in voids mind and on his face as he said it

 _" I was thinking we could do it like this"_ Derek's laughter rang through Stiles mind " _what do you think?"_

_"come on bitch!"_

Stiles flipped over onto his hands and knees. Derek grinned a toothy smile and placed his paws against the back of Void's bare shoulders and nosed his cheek.

Stiles loved the feeling of Derek's soft warm fur against his back and face he leaned into his muzzle feeling the tickle of his whiskers.

as Derek squared off his hips to Voids he noticed a large black crow standing in the corner. he ruffed at the bird and when it chuckled at him he became infuriated. leaping off stiles he lunged at the bird however it flow just beyond his leaping height.

"DUDE DEREK WHAT THE FUCK ITS A BIR-" he sat down on his haunches and started to laugh " holy shit Crowley how long have you been there?"

the bird shifted into the man in the coal black suit and tie. laughing, Crowley's face was beat red.

"boys!! hahahahahaha!!!! boys!!..... wooohho!!" Crowley paused a moment to catch his breath 

"ok.... so your secrets safe with me. however I am here on a mater of extreme importance."

Derek shifted

"THE SUN BETTER BE FALLING OUT OF THE FUCKIN' SKY!! WHAT IS IT?"

"Metatron has got dean. is that important enough for you?"


	6. Sunshine and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is the other author that shall remain nameless because THIS IS THE INTERNET! I just wanted to say sorry cuz im the one who wanted to add Homestuck... more trollz soon cuz this MoThErFuCkEr Loves me some johnkat!!! *I wrote this chapter btdubbs in case you couldn't figure it out*

Surrounded by the warm sweet breeze, Scott gazed out over his village. His brow was furrowed in thought. Pain shot through his mind, he felt the cursed void in the world. His thoughts raced at the reason this evil beast could have been summoned out of his hole. Scott had missed his dear friend stiles. And realized that perhaps this void had been brought by the stabbing blackness of this war. They both seemed to have been thrown violently into a bloodbath, 

_"maybe i can bring him back. Stiles where are you?"_

The Kingdom was small but it was still full of life. Their leader, King Scott, was a wondrous leader that took great pride in the fact that is small group of people got along so well. His father before him had been a stout man that didn’t take no for an answer, but that didn’t mean he didn’t say know to Scott when he proposed that a peace treaty was in order. But soon after he had died of an incurable disease and Scott took power as soon as he possibly could, putting his new treaty in order first thing. It was an agreement that any being could live in his kingdom peacefully, however the leader of the Centaurians rejected the treaty and Scott was forced to add to that decree that if they stayed off each others lands no battle would form.

The kingdom was composed of elves, werewolves, centaurs, and other beings that remained nameless due to their tendencies to be hidden to anyone but themselves. Little did Scott know of the jealousy his kingdom in sewed upon every other kingdom surrounding; The Centaurians especially. Scott was not oblivious to the plans of some of the young wolves that lived on the outskirts of the kingdom. Under a strict regimen, King Scott’s private force of Derek the werewolf, Isaac the Elf, Alison the hunter (and also Scott’s soon to be wife) and when Stiles had been uncorrupted, the mage, had been sent out to give a full report on the large battle between the Centaurians and the other creatures of the forest. Some of the wolves were planning on going to battle, therefore breaking the treaty.

A bird few onto Scott's arm giving him a small letter from Isaac.

_Metatron is fighting for the universe cello and has called Void. Stiles is on our side. We have met up with some others. One is missing. More soon ~Isaac_

Scott huffed at the news and looked back on his kingdom and wondered what was next for this chapter of the battle for the Cello.

***************

 Dean awoke to find himself bounded in some sort of vine coated in something preventing him from poofing away. He struggled until a cold voice rang out from the shadows

“There’s no escaping this time deanie. You see Castiel will definitely join me after he finds out that your poor little life is in danger. Then the Cello will be mine and it won’t matter because the first thing I’m going to do is kill all of you!”

Dean spat at the voice and hissed out a response,

“you have Void what use is Castiel to you if he doesn’t even know where the cello is! HES NO USE TO YOU!”

Dean roared and pulled at the ropes further. Metatron came into view and smiled a wicked smile.

“Castiel is bread for war don’t you know? he is a powerful asset to have and there is no guaranty that Void will help me, I can’t even trap him! You have to have powerful allies in a war for the world.”

He pulled a dagger out from nowhere and put it close to dean’s face,

“Castiel is also a sucker and reads the minds of those he cares for, and will know when you’re screaming in pain.” Metatron pulled the dagger away and dragged it across Dean's open chest.

_All dean could think was pain, pain, pain, warning, leave, help, pain_

********

Lilith stormed away from Meta and all of his sass that she just could not deal with right at that present moment. She was fuming to say the least. She huffed by and started kicking at a tree, that turned out to be a very angry nymph. She yelled back at the old grandpa nymph and trotted on. She came to a ledge and stared at the sun that was slowly setting. Was she making the right decision being on Metatron’s side? When she had agreed to help him is seemed like a full proof plan, but now that he’d had to call void for help she wasn’t so sure. She let out a neigh of frustration and a laugh emanated from behind her.

“Is the silly little pony having trouble getting any quality apples around here?”

A figure was leaning against a nearby tree. She was unlike anyone Lilith had ever seen before. Her skin was grey and there were horns sprouting from her head, looking suspiciously like candy corn. She walked closer and Lilith could make out the shape of the horns. One was a tall spike that tapered off downwards and the other looked kind of like a two pronged fork. She smiled and pointed teeth shown out from her black lipstick. She was wearing glasses but one side of the glass was colored black. She strolled up to Lilith and held a robotic hand out.

“Names Serket, Vriska Serket.” She pointed at the shaded glass over her eye

“its to hide the eight fold eyesight. It was bound to happen when you have a gigantic spider lusus I guess.” She laughed and Lilith took a step back

“what-what are you? And why are you talking to me?” Lilith stared at Vriska as she laughed ‘ha’ eight times.

“I’m a troll duh. You centaurs are so funny. Listen dearie I’ve been hearn’ talk around town that you and that other dick are planning of taking over this universe. And you see that’s a problem because you know me and my friends actually created this universe, and I don’t think Tavros would like anyone touching his cello. So I figure that you can team up with me and we take it for ourselves!”

Lilith looked at the troll in shock and wondered how she knew about everything and how the hell she expected to just win Lilith over with just some sweet talk.

“look, Vriska, I just met you and I definitely don’t trust some random ‘troll’ who clams she made my universe. Just what are you trying to gain from this? Obviously Metatron doesn’t trust me enough, go talk to him about getting the cello.” She turned when Vriska quickly grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

“you don’t get it do you? Its gotta be you cuz if I'm going to rule this universe with any buddy I want it to be you not some think-pan busted freak like Meta.” She smiled and let go of Lilith’s wrist to hold onto her hand instead,

“think about my offer will you? If not I’m still interested in getting to know you so give me a ring and lets kill something!”

She kissed Lilith’s hand and sauntered off and Lilith couldn’t help but take in her assets.

It was a tough choice but just by looking at the way she confidently walked away, Lilith knew who’s side she was going to end up on.

“wait!” she called after a momentary pause.

Vriska turned and smiled a rather devious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps you can call me Bubbles if you want XD


	7. Justice in the unlikeliness of places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its bubbles again suck it :B the Dragon types are from the book series Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland btw  
> also little johnkat for ya

John stood near the edge of the kingdom, where the town ended and the forest began. He waited for his brother to show up, but of course he was late, as usual. One would think that being one of the only humans in the kingdom he would live in the center of town were all the 'haps' were happening. But he much preferred the solitary peace of living near the forest. A large object circled the sky above John's head and he waved; giving the signal for safe landing. High up in the clouds above a Nightwing flapped its wings gently as its rider gave the signal for decent. Blatantly obvious the enormous dragon's glittering black scales shimmered in the sunlight making them appear a shade of midnight purple. From l king where John was standing he could just barely see the underlining scattered silver scales that shone beneath its wings. It suddenly took a startling nose dive towards the ground curling up at the last minute and gracing a soft landing. Atop sat a boy a few years older than John himself, and sharing a striking resemblance. He took off his goggles and replaced them with a pair of square frames that were identical to Johns. He gave his Nightwing a pat and hopped off landing in a tuck and roll straight to John. 

"John! Sorry I'm late today o' chap! Dirk requested of me that I help him clean AR and I couldn't resist! I honestly don't understand how a Skywing could get so dirty!" John laughed at his brother and shuffled closer to the huge beast his brother had trained

"Jake I still don't understand why you get to be a dragon rider and I don't. Like what happened to genetics? Also you're late every time off doing something with Dirk. You guys are so gay it hurts man." Jake slapped johns arm and continued pulling a scroll out of the bag saddled to the Nightwing. John shot a curious glance in its direction.

"As far as we can catalog the battle without actually involving ourselves, this is the war zone map. Its also hard when our tribe is the only ones willing to go investigate. Its hard to draw a battle map on four people alone you know!" John nodded as they sat down on the dirt ground with the map spread out between them. The map was drawn up in different markings depicting that most of the war was being fought in the western part of the area. Large X's shown where multi-species battles were taking place, a particularly bright one showing up not too far from the kingdom.

"I knew it. We have to tell King Scott right now." Jake nodded and waved a hand at his Dragon

"Be good Neytiri! You can go back to the hive if you want." The dragon nodded and took off at a striking speed while Jake and John walked to the cliff that the king was currently was occupying. They reached the top and quickly ran up to Scott, handing over the map.

"The treaty has definitely been broken thats for sure. We probably need to get them out of there before they get themselves killed." Scott shook his head and rolled the map back up, looking back to the setting sun.

"If we bring them back they'll be killed anyway for treason. Let them die in battle like they want. I'll write a proclamation tomorrow morning informing the people of the unfortunate event and warn them about the consciences of being unprepared." The brothers nodded in agreement and waved a farewell to the disappointed king.

**********

Castiel's hooves beat hard against the soft ground as he ran franticly in search of the waves of pain we was feeling from Dean. Above him, Gabriel flew as a over sized avian of some sort, with a small caveman of a boy holding on for dear life on his back. a flock of crows disappeared and reappeared in the trees, while a laughing fox and wolf ran side by side. Castiel could feel that he was edging closer and closer to Dean, as through the air a mournful melody reached its crescendo. The band reached a small clearing in the shadow of the forest where, hanging from a branch, a baby dragon hung; the noose around its neck was woven with suck precision that there was no doubt someone skilled was behind it. A small wine came from Stiles as he shifted, slowly reaching up to touch the poor baby Mudwing. The silence was broken by a hideously nasally laugh,

"THE COURT FINDS THE DEFENDANT, PROFESSOR LEMONSNOUT, GUILTY OF ALL CHARGES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A female troll emerged from behind a tree, sporting a nice pair of red pointy shades. Her small pointed horns spiked out from her short, shoulder length hair, adding to her overall startling appearance. Sharp pointed teeth shone out from behind her black lipstick. In her hands was a walking cane decked out with a nice dragon head topper.

"Terezi is the name and you have unjustly entered the official court of the great judge, Metatron! Prepare for the trial of your life!" she barked out and charged at Castiel, who was once again faster than everyone, and kicked her to the ground. she landed with an 'oof' and shouted a loud "HEY!"

"I don't know who you think you are but if your working for Metatron your as good as dead to us. Now where is Dean." she looked at the Centaurian and laughed again.

"Look I don't know who you freaks think you are but I'm Meta's new partner and he said specifically if a group comes by smelling sour that I should kill you immediately! although you don't really smell 'sour'... one of you is delectably sweet thats for sure! AHAHAHAHA!"

Derek pounced and pinned her to the ground, snarling viciously. but before he could rip her limb from limb a boy came running out from the west of the forest. The blond boy also wore a striking pair of black shades, pulling out a sword as he ran for Terezi.

"Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt!" Terezi sighed from the ground

"Damn it Dave I could have handled this myself. I had everything under control." Dave raised an eyebrow. "K look losers, I don't actually work for Meta, I Just really want to be his partner so Dave here will escort me off the premises and you can go heroically save your little friend who smells like blueberries and apples!" 

Void grabbed Derek by the shoulder and took him off of the girl. He shook his head at Derek as a small growl escaped his lips. Dave quickly grabbed Terezi and they ran off into the darkness of the forest. Castiel took no notice, too busy galloping to the cave that positively held Dean. A pained cry rang out as he rushed the cave,

"DEAN!"

********

Lilith stared at Vriska who smiled, opening the door to her hive hidden at the darkened side of the kingdoms west wall. Inside a small fireplace held a steady fire warming the room. Over every surface it seamed were maps. Maps of lands, oceans, the kingdom in particular, but more peculiar was the sheer amount of  _treasure._ Jewels and coins and so, so much gold. Lilith stared at the mass of it while Vriska got some cups out of a cupboard. she pulled the tea pot out from over the fire and poured the hot water into the cups, sprinkling some tea leaves in. 

"So, Lilith, does my hoard please you?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well it sure does make me more sure about putting my trust in you. It looks like you're good at finding valuable things thats for sure." Vriska frowned, disappointed that Lilith didn't pick up on her subtle quo. 

"At least you're pretty..." she sighed, "Lilith, yes, I want the cello, yes, this is also a rivalry between Red Glare and I and yes, I also just _really_ want to have sex with you."

Lilith almost dropped her tea.

********

John waved a farewell to Jake and his fellow dragon riders and strolled back towards his small home. He just really wanted to take a warm bath and go to bed, but oh god no that wasn't an option, because standing there at his front door was the one troll who he really didn't want to deal with right now. Karkat Vantas stood with arms crossed at the steps of Johns crumbling house with his ever-present frown on his face. John took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally for the rant that was probably about to be spit at him.

"Where were you? I swear to Gog John if you were with Strider I'm going to rip your arms off and shove them up your-"

"Karkat, no. Just no. I was with Jake talking to King Scott. Calm the fuck down please. Can I just go take a bath?" Karkat moved and let John enter his home, but followed him in after.

John was generally a very happy person and was friends with everyone, but Jegus he was not feeling it today. Karkat was a short stubborn troll with nubby horns that was just pissed off at everyone all the time. It was hard to even get him to stop scowling all the time, but if anyone was to do it, it was John. They had met in the bar where John had got shit faced after finding out that his father had died and almost was a victim to sexual assault from one Dave Strider. If it wasn't for Karkat, who had picked him up and took him home, John didn't know what would have happened. They just hung out a lot after that, their polar opposite personalities some how balancing out perfectly. They had reached that point in their friendship that Karkat just showed up at John's house and chilled, eating all his food, you know, besties.

"I am literally going to take a bath please leave me alone. I don't have time to sort through any caliginous _or_ concupiscent feelings." Karkat shrugged

"And I literally couldn't give a single fuck. go take a bath you pink monkey I'll be here on the couch when you get back." He waved his hand and John scoffed to the bathroom and poured hot water into the tub.

Now up to his entire existence John had been a proud kid that lived a normal day to day life style. He had always come to the same conclusion that he was, in fact, not a homosexual and he was in no was interested. But then he grew up and weighed his options again and he wasn't so sure anymore. John sat in the tub and contemplated if he would really be totally fine being in a relationship with Karkat. Mulling it over, they could probably never truly be Kismesises because John just wasn't that violent. So did he want a Matespritship or a Moirallegiance? Could he really be feel flushed for Karkat, truly and fully? They were already kind of matesprits, just without the official title.

John Dried off and dressed in some clean comfy clothes and walked out to find Karkat passed out on the couch. John mumbled 'great' under his breath and proceeded to drape a blanket over the troll. It didn't work.

"John da fuck are you doing? I'm not asleep you dipshit." John crosses his arms and caught the blanket that Karkat  threw back at him.

"I'm going to bed so unless you're either leaving or following, get out of my house." Karkat blushed and got up to shove John lightly.

"If I wasn't 1000% smarter than you I'd say you sound like you're still open to blackrom." John's unamused face made Karkat smile a little. He followed John into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, John soon following after blowing the candle out. Karkat's sleepy voice rang out in the silence of the room,

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Karkat."


	8. love, horns. eights the lucky number.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iiiimm baaaack!! Yo wazzap?! Time for poor grammer lesbian sex and horrindious spellings. MAJIK!! LLEEEETTSS GOOOO!!

Lillith brushed off the few dropples of tea that have spilled on her lap. Looking down at her lap She muttered a shaky 'well."

"I realize that what i just said might have been........ what do u call it........ coming on too strong." Vriska said confidently. "But i feel that you might not be pickin' up what I've been putting down. You know babe!? So what do you say??" 

Lillith took a deep breath and raised her head to meet  eight pupils breathlessly close to her face. She hated it, but those eyes.... damn they turned her on. She looked at the spunky horns of the troll and noted that they were extremely cute in a sexy trollzie way. Lillith looked away.

"I mean it'd be pretty hot. To you know.... rule the universe with someone like you and to you know...."

Vriska grinned "oh yeah i know girl!!"

Before Lilith could respond she felt Vriskas warm lips on hers. Lilith couldn't breath as her body melted into Vriskas. The troll was standing on her toes to reach the tall centaur. Vriska pulled away heart pounding. She didn't really think that this centaur....thing.... could do this to her. Make her heart pound, blood rush, get her this hot. But she did, and Vriska was going to get all she wanted for now. After all the two had eternity to have happy sexy time as all powerful over ruling badass bitch lover/ wife things. So she could eventually get her fill of Lilith. If that was possible. She moaned as Lilith ran her fingers through thick dark hair biting her lip.  pulling back, she grinned mischievously,

"Ok let me fayze that horsey body get some fancy ass human legs up on you so i don't have to work these calf's and." She paused. "so we get to business." She said winking.

The troll whipped out her trusty dice and rolled them with precision. A crimson fog covered the Rear half of the blood bay centaur. The fog moved and trembled silently around Lilith. When it dissipated long beautiful white legs remained. Vriska stared longingly at the perfect form of Liliths body. Her hot gaze lingered at Lilliths perfect ample breast. Lilliths heart fluttered at Vriskas hot gaze. She felt her nipples go hard and her breath shorten. 

"My my. I knew youd look good!!" Vriska smiled playfuly biting her lip.

Lilith blushed a little, "well bitch, if i look so good then get over here and kiss me."

With that Vriska lightly steped over to the wonderful Lillith. Vriskas lips lightly brushed the red of Lilliths. Grinning she gently bit lower lip. Vriskas fangs pressed tenderly and playfuly on lilths chin. The troll pushed her onto her back on the floor. Lilith giggled grabbing Vriska pressing their bodies together.  She moaned as Vriskas light touch sent a hot fire on her thighs. The troll giggled mischeviously as she licked and teased lillith. Oh this was heaven The warmth spread to Liliths Stomach.

"God damm it vriska!! Move!! Ir touch me or sonething!!" She laughed, "i just need more of you babe!!" Vriska laughed as lilith squirmed.

"You really want me to? Gosh your so cute." 

Vriska lifted her shirt up and over her head. She had no bra on currently so her brest were free. This made lilith laugh, she sat up placing her mouth on her sweet nipple. Sheer pleasure filled Vriska body. She moaned as lilith teased and bit her breast. Electricity zipped through her veins.  Her stomach tightened as lilith drew a line of licks and kisses to her navel. Vriska dug her fingers into Lilliths silky hair. 

"Lilith."

Looking up, Vriskas lips were on hers. She forced her onto the floor and her heart raced and her breath quickened as she felt how quickly lilith came moaning and pushing up against her. She bit and teased liliths body igniting body. Drew a line with her toung, teasing and lighting a line of fire down liliths stomach. Vriska smiled as her mouth reached the point of liliths pleasure. Lilith dug her fingers into Vriskas raven hair. She screamed filled to the brim with ecstasy  as Vriskas tounge dipped and teased her wet pleasure. Her thighs burned with the heat of Vriskas touch. Her body burned as she climaxed, arching her back pressing against Vriska as the troll went deeper, licking, and lightly biting her. The troll grabbed lilths hands pressing them against her. Finally, she gave some relief, lilith sat up slowly as Vriska lifted her mouth to Lilliths supple chest. Her mouth covered over the sweet hard nipple biting teasing. Lilith was spent, her heart beat loud in her ears her breath was rapid but her smile was one that lit Vriska on fire. She placed her mouth on Lilliths perfect lips.

Smirking Vriska said, "so?? How was that........?? You like??"

After a moment Lillith cought her breath "just.... just a little." She took a deep breath her chest rising and falling against Vriskas. "That was actually amazing."

Chuckling, "do i ever do anything less than amazing beautiful??" Leaning in she bit lilith lightly on her chin, "and there is so much more where that came from my love."

Lillith laughed, "oh my gosh i cant wait for you to show me!"  

Vriska beamed, " well so what do you say to an eternity of us aaaaaaaanndd omnipotent power beautiful music wonderful sex and all that jazz??"

"Hmm.. let me think.... of course bitch!!"

Vriska laughed sitting up to kiss her. They rolled on the floor giggling. She stood up and bent over to pick Lilith uo carrying her to the oer sized couch thing she had in the harth room. Laying down they snuggled.

Lilith turned to face Vriska resting her head on her chest.

"Ok but baby. First how are we gonna get the cello??"

"Ok so no violence girl. I was thinkin we talk to Dirk, Jake, and the other dragon riders thus getting close to king Scott whos friends or somethin with this guy Darek yaday yaday yah. We get close to Void who protects the cello. But NO WAR!!"

"hmmmm .... ok.... alright!!" She sat up, "That sounds spectaculacular!!" 

"Ok lets do it Babe."

" yeah. Lets. Do. It." Lilith smirking mischeviously rolled over to straddle Vriska. leaning down she lay her lips on Vriskas. "Mmhhmm."

Vriska smiled and laughed, pressing there mouths open tasting the inside of Lilliths mouth.

                                   ******

The thundering of hooves echoed off of the walls of the cave. They sounded in Deans ears like a beacon of hope. However tmhis heart did not flutter happily because

_there was not hope_

 as he hung chained spread eagle his head dropped, weak and bleeding. Hopeless . Pain seared red hot through his mind and his lungs. The shallow breaths he drew were count downs to his last

_CASTIEL WHERE ARE YOU!!_

he despaired. The blood dripped on to the ground counting th eseconds till the end. Deans heart fluttered as he heard the horse like hollar. He looked up and strained against the cursed chains sending flares of pain through his body and conscious. He screamed out to nothingness.  Blood splattered on the ground and deans body went lemp weak with exhaustion.

_cas please dont come im already gone. I_

the sound of malicious hooves sparked against the cold stone. 

" its no use. Dean dont struggle. Plus i think that i have a pretty good handle on castiel and the band of useless pathetic idiots with him."

"Wait how are you with me and with Castiel."

"Hah. Very funny Dean. But you womt be making jokes when castiels blood is on the ground."  

 The descusting creature crept out of the shadow. Basked in dank white light Deans stomach curled. The  sight of him filled his bones with Dred. For the first time the power of the cello wasnt as close

This scares me

And for the first time he felt his friends were in danger. Metatrons hooves clompped on the ground as he got close enough to breath down deans neck. His breath sent chills down deans spine. The wickedly curved blade meta held grazed against deans faded blue skin. He gasped at the burning sensation. 

"Oo numphy dont like the coal blade."

The centaure dug the knife into deans skin. Dean Cryyed out as the blade brike his skin. Blue blood dripped into the ground. Shaking a shivering dean growled

"U batsard!! You will not get away with this"

Metatron chuckled darkly, "im sorry dear but i beleive i already have." he heaved the k ife back and deans world went dark.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2232864/chapters/8233117/edit#

 

 

<p>

[NightWing by Hawkyfoot Warrior](NightWing%20by%20Hawkyfoot%20Warrior)

 

http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/NightWing_Portals?file=Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.36.17_PM.png>

 

 

 

 

 

> Hfgh
> 
>  

 

http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/NightWing_Portals?file=Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.36.17_PM.png

 

 <http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.36.17_PM.png>

http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.36.17_PM.png

%MCEPASTEBIN%<img src="...


	10. Times Are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo bitches Bubbles is back and this chapter is gunna be rocking >:].... :0) ur so wierd

Castiel's chest heaved as he stopped at the end of the cave. There Dean hung limp and not moving, the life force seemingly draining out of him as the seconds ticked by. Metatron stood, smirking, holding a rather large knife covered in what appeared to be Dean's blood. One small lantern provided little light, making it bounce off the cave walls and giving Metatron an even more eerie glow. As the rest of the gang caught up from behind them, Castiel's eyes never left Metatron's laughing form.

"Too late sweet cheeks! Dean's about as alive as my ass!" Metatron took another stab at Dean as Castiel started to make a move towards him. Sam was shaking heavily and inched closer to Gabriel, who had returned to his normal form. The group it seemed to be at a stand off, afraid of the harm that might come to Dean. Metatron scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Void, who had a similar smirk on his own face.

"I like the way you play Meta but I mean come on! You can't go around killing heirs all willy nilly! Now, to the point of business." Void moved forward to the front of the group. " As you can see Meta you are outnumbered in people as well as magically so heres how its going to go alright. You give up  Dean and I wont unleash some truly nasty shit onto you."

Metatron laughed and dropped the knife."Alright lets see it then big stuff. So far you have done absolutely nothing useful." Void smiled

"I was hoping you would say that."

The tips of Void's fingers twitched as he held his hands up towards Meta. From the palm of his hand, fireflies flew out and stood stationary in a row in front of Void.

"Thats it? Sorry but thats not going to cut it..." Meta's voice trailed off as the fireflies started to warp, leaking tremors of black smoke out of their small bodies. Metatron took a step back as the spilling smoke started to take shape, the shape of a person that is. In their wake now stood five masked warriors with long swords in their hands. If possible Void's smile stretched wider

"sick em' boys!" Metatron hit the cave wall as they charged at him. He scrambled to capture a spell that would cast him out of the cave, but didn't find one in time. he grabbed the knife from the ground and took a stab at the attackers only to find that the hole he created with the knife closed up immediately with more smoke. They grabbed at his arms and legs and just as the one in front held the sword to his neck Void spoke up,

"Not to fatal now dears, just enough to suffer." From even Metatron's position he could see every pointed tooth in Voids wicked smile. The main warrior redirected the blade so a swift stab to the stomach was in order, Void knowing that Metatron could heal himself of that after a while. It was clean and swift, the warriors gone all before Meta could even blink. he fell to the floor in a mess of sputtering gasps. Isaac rushed over and magically cut the ropes binding Dean to the wall and he collapsed into his arms. He nodded at Castiel, who trotted over and kicked Metatron once more.

"Try that again and I wont hesitate to slit your throat." Metatron let out a strained grunt as Castiel turned and took Dean from Isaac. The group rushed out of the cave to the nearest town, which also happened to be Scott's kingdom.

***

_Darkness. It flowed around him like a constant presence, washing over him like a comforting blanket of reassurance. His body felt like it was made of lead but at the same time like it was weightless. Slowly, one by one, his fingers twitched in response. Eyes green as emeralds opened to the cooling darkness that bellowed around him. He could feel his body but he couldn't see it. Pinpricks of light sparkled around him giving the essence of hope and breathing life into the shadows that flowed around in this world of in-between. as his eyes gazed into the distance of nothingness he spotted a single beam of yellow glow. Through the fog a melody played sickeningly sweet notes, from them more beams of light followed. Ten note cords played in overwhelming harmony and suddenly the void of darkness that had been slowly engulfing him shuddered away from the clash of intense rhythm. He squinted past the twisting golden trails of song to the ending path where an object stood still hidden to the shadows._

_The Cello_

***

There was a loud banging on the door. Karkat shifted as John moved out of the bed, grabbing at his glasses on the way to the entry way. Sleep still heavy in his eyes, as it was still quite early in the morning, he reached to open the door, stopping Dirk mid-knock.

"John!" His breath was heavy and John could see his smaller than average Sandwing. "John- John it's Jake- hes..." He shook his head, tears leaking from behind his pointed shades. Damn those Strider's and there excessive need to wear unnecessary sunglasses. He grabbed at John's arm and dragged him towards, Hal, his dragon. They scrambled on, John still not quite sure what was happening, but the small ball of fear in his stomach said otherwise. he gripped on tight to Dirk's muscular body as Hal took off to the sky, heading to the mountains of the Dragon Riders. The winds ripped at John's hair and clothes as they raced at top speed to the hidden hideout of his brothers clan. John's ears popped as they landed heavily on the mountain ground. They stumbled off the light orange Sandwing, Dirk grabbing at John's hand again, leading him further along the rough terrain. Two more figures appeared in John's line of vision. Roxy and Jane stood outside of a small shack that was obviously one of the small houses for the group of four. Roxy turned, her mascara leaving tracks down her face, making the knot in the pit of john's stomach grow. There his shadow crawled up and over onto the mess that was out layed in front of him. A bloody mess of red and green.

Jake was dead.

John fell to the ground as  the world around him shattered into a million pieces. The last of his family was dead. Tears blurred his vision as he looked to Dirk, who looked just as lost as he was. Dirk, Jake's soul mate, was now left to spend the rest of his alone. John couldn't stand to look at the deceased body of his older brother but he had to look for clues. Stumbling, he stood and approached the body. Jake lay with the blanket pulled away from his slumbering form. From his green pajamas, a rather large stab wound blossomed from his chest. John shuddered as he slowly lifted the fabric to examine the wound further. He stifled a gag as the severity of the wound became eminent; Blood was still poring from the cut that took up almost Jake's whole form. Etched carefully into Jake's dark skin the message,

**DON'T SAY NO**

A gasp came from behind John. He turned away from Jake's abused body to Jane, who had her hands over her mouth. She was shaking her head violently, even when Roxy came up and put her hand on her shoulder. Jane's short black curls bobbed up and down as she broke down in hysterical crying. Her glasses fell from her face as she collapsed onto the ground. Roxy rubbed circles into her back as she hiccuped out a stumble of words,

"He said-id that-t he was go-ing to the hill-l  to-o talk to some-e troll-l and centaur that had-d a deal for the-e Dragon rider-s, but he looked so-o troubled when he-e came back that he didn't talk the rest of-f the night! What if they were the ones that did it?!" Jane was becoming more and more hysterical as the confession came out. John's features turned cold and he stood.

"I'm going to get some air." Roxy reached out but let John walk away from his brothers murder scene. John continued to walk until he couldn't here the sobs of his brothers friends anymore. he only stopped when  he couldn't walk any further due to a rather large mud puddle. Although it was hard to tell how deep it was from the surface so John simply sat down on the ground near it. He let out a shuddered breath and let his tears run freely down his face. He was tired and sad, but all of a sudden he was mad. He was so mad at himself and that troll and that centaur that he grabbed a large branch and chucked it at the mud swamp. almost simultaneously a huge creature emerged from the mud and clamped its huge jaws around the branch. John stood blinking at the huge Mudwing that swam over to him and dropped the stick in front of him. John reached cautiously for the branch and tossed it past the dragon, who turned and splashed towards the branch to catch it. It brought it back to John, who stared at the stick and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"My brother just died and I'm playing fetch with a dragon!" John fell to the ground in a mess of hysterical laughter. The dragon cocked its head and climbed out of the pool to come lay next to John, who didn't notice. Well until a rather childish voice rang in his mind,

_What's so funny?_

John sat straight up and stared at the dragon. "Did you just..." The dragon tilted his head again, shuffling closer to John.

_Why are you laughing and crying? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I thought you were having fun playing with me..._

John's jaw dropped. "I can understand you! What... uh... what's your name?" The dragon gave a look that might have been a smile, that is if dragons can smile.

_My name is Casey! I'm a Mudwing! I know who you are. Your my friend paint's rider's friend's brother! John, right?_

The dragon was practically bouncing with joy when John nodded. Suddenly this random dragon in the forest seemed like the best comfort for John next to snuggling with Karkat. Either it was impulse or want, John threw his arms around the dragon's neck and cried long and hard while Casey offered simple words.

***

Karkat stumbled out of the now John-less bed and entered the small kitchen of John's home. After grabbing a piece of toast, he left the small shack, closing the door a little too hard behind him. Chewing the last of the toast he walked up to his small hive that was not too far from John's house. However as he was unlocking the door a footman troll on a brown stallion pulled up to Karkat. 

"Sir, your presence is requested from King Kankri. It is rather urgent so he sent me to take you there." Karkat turned to the blue blood

"Horuss what ever it is it can wait till I'm dressed." But the footman shook his head

"It's a matter of great importance. Your brother doesn't have much time left and he must talk to you." Karkat turned and walked down to Horuss

"What happened to Kankri?" Horuss shook his head. He grabbed Karkat with is mass amounting strength and pulled him on the horse. They rode off at amazing speed towards The Eastern Kingdom of Blood. Karkat's scowl deepened as branches slapped his face on the forest path that was the quickest to his home. Karkat wanted to pull out his hair and take a sharp tug at his nub horns at the stupidity of his brother. Kankri never, ever, shut up and knowing him this so called "emergency" was probably just another full on rant about Karkat's possible chance of running the kingdom, god forbid something happen to him. Or rather his favorite red sweater was probably ripped again and he wanted Karkat to take it to his Morail's house to fix it. Praise to Kanaya for fixing that pitiful thing so many times. 

After what seemed like half the day had gone by they reached the doors of the outer wall of the Kingdom of Blood. Karkat suppressed a shudder at memories on why it had that particular name. The massive doors opened and Horuss led the horse to a back entrance into the main building, where Kankri sat ruling over this sad sap of a kingdom. Karkat's lower zone was in major pain from being on that horse for so long, but he sucked it up and strode though the twisting hallways to his brothers room, Horuss following behind, sweating profusely. The door to Kankri's room was ajar, which was odd in itself, but the more strange part of it was that it was actually quiet. Karkat was starting to get a little nervous because his brother literally never stopped talking, but suddenly it was silent. Karkat pushed on the door lightly and looked in to find his brother not standing waiting for him like he normally, but in his bed with a pained expression on his face. Karkat walked over and kneeled on the floor closer to Kankri, who's breath was becoming more rapid by the minute.

"Karkat I'm so glad you made it in time. I haven't got much time, but please listen. I've been poisoned by a very powerful potion that has no known cure. I'm done for and you know what that means. I'm so glad that I was able to have the "you are going to have to take over for me" chats because I don't have much left in me. Listen Karkat, you are now officially in charge of the Eastern Kingdom of Blood. I'm so sorry that it had to end like this. Here take this maybe you can figure out who decided to kill me off..." He pushed a small vial into Karkat's hand, on it was a single symbol; a vision eight-fold. 

"Even when you're dying you still can talk a mile a minute. You're an asshole you know that, dying on me like this. But I guess you were always a shitty brother." Karkat ruffled Kankri's hair and smiled as his brother took his last struggling breaths

"Heh sorry about that nubs..." Kankri smiled and closed his eyes, his chest no longer rising. Silent tears fell from Karkat's eyes as Horuss entered and pulled Karkat away from the bed. Servants entered and pulled Kankri's body from the bed. Karkat sat down at the desk in the room and wrote a quick letter to John, giving it to one of the servant trolls to send to John by bird. He sat at the desk a while longer in the now empty room, at a loss of what to do. He turned slowly towards the closet, standing to open its wooden doors. He pulled out his now required attire, now being the King and all.

***

John had fallen asleep on Casey, who had in turn fallen asleep on John, and didn't notice the bird that had landed in front of him. Well until it started pecking at his toes through his sandals. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and took the letter from the birds leg. It flew off and John sighed, opening the letter,

_John, Can you get to the Eastern Kingdom of Blood? I'm kind of at a loss of what to do and I kind of need your advice. Oh I'm stuck here by the way so don't think you can get out of this Egderp. ~Karkat_

John shook his head. How was he suppose to get all the way to the Eastern Kingdom by today? And what the heck was Karkat doing up there anyways? He was shaken out of his thoughts by Casey,

_I could fly you there, If you want... unless you're afraid of heights_

John laughed. "Could you? Really? Because that would be awesome." Casey nodded and got up to stretch. John took the time to marvel at the size of the young dragon. Casey had told him that he was still fairly young for his kind but he was still already massive. He was a dusty brown, like the mud that he was rolling it, but in the sunlight you could see the underlining of a shimmering red. John knew Karkat would think he was less than pleasing but, to John, he was totally cool. John climbed on and rapped his arms around Casey's neck as he stretched his large wingspan out. With a few flaps they were off the ground, but unlike the other times he had ridden, he wasn't afraid of falling off. It was almost like he was floating on a cloud. But now that he noticed the were so high, John could touch the clouds if he wanted too. Despite having just lost his brother he couldn't help but laugh. He was flying! abruptly they were dropping though the clouds and John could see the Eastern Kingdom was approaching fast. He had never realized how fast flying was. Casey opened and tilted his wings so the descent was slower and they landed surprisingly gracefully on the ground, a few yards from the gates. John patted Casey,

"Dude that was awesome! Thanks so much! I don't know if they'll let you into the kingdom but really thanks for the lift. Uh don't go anywhere just in case." Casey nodded and went to curl up in a ball under the shade of some trees. John walked up to the gate and flagged the guard down. The doors opened to John's surprise and to the even more shocking conclusion that Karkat was standing on the other side. He was dressed in rather royal attire and John raised his eye brow at it. Karkat growled at him in response,

"Shut up and come with me there's a lot to talk about... wait how did you get here so fast? I sent that letter like 30 minutes ago." John turned and pointed at Casey

"I have a lot to talk to you about as well." Karkat's eyes widened at the dragon but said nothing, instead grabbing John's arm and dragging him into the main building. After a rather long walk to what looked to be the Kings bed room, they took a seat in the plush chairs. John looked around until Karkat grabbed his attention again.

"Well here's the low down on whats going on, on my end. So I don't think I ever mentioned that my brother, Kankri happened to be the King of this kingdom. But to a resent development he has died and now I have been given the title of King of the Eastern Kingdom of Blood. And I'm kind of freaking out inside because I literally have no idea how to run a Kingdom, and you were the only person I could think of that could maybe sort through this mess..." John's stone cold expression stopped the ramble that was coming out of Karkat's mouth.

"Karkat, how was he killed?" Karkat's eyebrows shot up.

"He was poisoned. Do you need to see the vile?" Karkat's voice turning sour and John's disappointed face.

"No, I'm sorry if that sounded insensitive. It's just that... well I was looking for a connection. My side of events involved my finding out that my brother had also been murdered." Karkat immediately tried to apologize but John stopped him, "What's important is finding who did this because I have a feeling that this wasn't some sick coincidence. There was a Message carved into Jake's chest saying "Don't say no" Jane told me that Jake had a meeting with a troll and a centaur earlier and came back looking worried." Karkat took out the vile.

"The vile has a symbol of a vision eight-fold on it. That could have certainly have been the troll. Kankri wasn't keen to making deals with strangers. Maybe both Jake and Kankri refused and those sick bastards killed them for revenge?" John nodded

"certainly possible and its our best case right now." What ever John was going to say next was interrupted by a knock on the door. Karkat called them in and in walked a troll with horns that ended in an arrow. Even through his round goggles he was sweating profusely. 

"I couldn't help but hear that not only is our king dead, but that of the head Dragon Rider group as well?" Karkat sighed

"Horuss how many times have I told you about eves dropping? Jegus man privacy!" He was practically shaking but he continued.

"Well as you know, a war is brewing in the south and I just had a thought that might insure the safety of lots of people..." Karkat glared.

"Spit it out then Horuss!" Horuss flinched

"I just thought that maybe an alliance between the Dragon Riders and Blood might be beneficial for everyone present..." John cocked his head. 

"And how do you propose that that alliance be made?" Horuss was shaking violently now.

"Marriage?"

John turned back to Karkat with a look of shock on his face. Karkat shrugged.

 


End file.
